A new beginning (4 part)
by 2341Lisa
Summary: The hunters are arriving today. There was tension pouring out of every wolf in the room. (I change it a little bit.)


The hunters are arriving today.

When Derek comes downstairs he sees that the entire pack is already sitting in the kitchen drinking their coffee. When they heard that hunters were coming Jackson, Lydia and Danny moved back into the house with the rest of the pack. Aside from a few acknowledging glances, the room was silent. There was tension pouring out of every wolf in the room.

He made his way to the stove where Stiles was making breakfast.

"Good morning." Stiles said, giving Derek a kiss that Derek returned.

He sighed and said. "Stiles are you even able to worry more than you are now?"

Stiles gave him a glare and opened his mouth to say something but Derek beat him to it. "If you are worrying so much about me, then you can stop. I already know that I can't leave the house alone under any circumstances... and even when I am inside I will have somebody with me. You can't do more than that at the moment."

Stiles sighed loudly while he pressed himself against Derek's back, wrapping his hands over his mate's pregnant belly. He buried his face in Derek's neck "I know... but I can't risk anything happening to you."

"Because I know that, I am willing to put up with babysitters." Derek said back.

They all laugh. "We will be the best damn babysitters that you ever had." Erica said.

"We'll even let you stay up late." Jackson laughs.

In the afternoon they found out that the family of six came, but they also had three others with them that Allison's dad doesn't know much about except that they are siblings and the girls boyfriend will be coming later too. The family of six is a different story. Their last name is Levitt. They are sisters one with her husband and the other with her family of three. They get the job done fast and clean. Nobody really knows how.

They had been in town for almost a week, but they hadn't done anything. Most of the pack felt a little more at ease now.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Well apparently not everyone, since when Stiles woke up he was alone in the bed. He heard a noise in the kitchen.

"There you are. Are you having cravings again?" Stiles asked Derek while putting his arms around him and kissing his check.

Derek blushed slightly. "I felt like eating ice cream."

"Then why are you eating chocolate?" Stiles said not amused.

"We're out of ice cream." Derek said with a slight wince.

"What kind of ice cream do you want? I'll go get it for you." Stiles said without even thinking.

Derek looked at Stiles. "You don't have to..." He didn't even finish that sentence before Stiles kissed him. "It's part of my job to get the things you are craving in the middle of the night." Stiles said with a big smile on his face. He kissed Derek one more time before grabbing his car keys. "But you need to stay here."

"Yeah I figured. I want yogurt and chocolate." Derek grinned.

When Stiles left, Derek sat down on couch, turned on the TV and waited. He was watching some stupid show when an arrow came through the window with a letter attached. When Derek read the letter it was like he couldn't breathe anymore. It only took a few seconds for the whole pack to crowd in the hallway with him, they heard the noise and sensed Derek's panic.

While the girls were trying to calm down Derek, the guys made sure that there was nobody still on the property. Danny read the letter and said. "They have Stiles."

The girls that were around Derek said: "How?"

Derek cried "He said... that he will go... get me ice cream... because it's his job... to get me things... I crave for..."

"It's not your fault. Okay." Isaac said.

"Yeah he should have woken one of us to go with him." Jackson added.

"There is no use arguing about that now. What else does the letter says?" Lydia asked.

"That they know how many of us are and that all eight of us have to come if we want to see stiles alive." Boyd reads from the paper.

"Wait. Eight of us?" Erica looks up to Boyd.

He grins "Yeah. They don't know about Derek… Fortunately for us."

"I'm goanna call my dad. Maybe he knows something." Allison said while searching for her phone. "Don't worry Derek we will get him back."

Everyone piled up in the leaving room while they waited for Mr. Argent. When they finally heard the car pulling up they didn't hear just one heart beat inside, but four. Scott told Derek to wait inside while he and the rest of pack stepped out onto the porch.

Mr. Argent stepped out from his car along with a girl around their age and twins that looked about seventeen. They pack continued to stare at them until Scott says "They are like us."

The girl speaks "Yeah. My younger brothers are werewolves. We heard what happened and we want to help. My name is Maya, this is Ethan and Aiden. We were planning to come and speak to you when my boyfriend arrived. I promise we mean no harm."

Listening in, Derek made his way outside but is still kept safely behind the pack.

"You're telling the truth." Danny said. "But way wait so long, and for your boyfriend, before coming to us?"

"Because he is our alpha." One of the twins said. "Not to mention that your alpha's mate is pregnant. We didn't want to be seen as a threat." The other said.

"They heard the conversation on the phone while I was talking to you." Mr. Argent added.

"So what's the plan?" Maya asked.

Lydia sighed. "We don't have it yet. They want all eight of us there and they know who we are so we can't send somebody else."

"It's not so much of a problem of us going there as is the fact that we can't leave Derek alone." Jackson said.

"No." Derek said.

They all looked at him.

"Your priority is to get Stiles back." Derek said determent. "I am not stupid. I will stay away from the fight. My job is to protect these pups." Said with his hands around his belly. "But you need to get Stiles back. I can't do this without him." He almost whispers.

They were all quiet for a while. When one of the twins said with a very serious expression. "Please someone tell me that we can't get knocked up like he is."

Maya just hit him over his head. "Oh. My. God. You are an idiot. Why couldn't you also share your brains if you share everything else?"

"Actually. The _only_ thing we share are our looks." Said the other twin.

"This is getting stupid." Erica said. "We don't have time for this. We need to get Stiles back and we still don't have a plan."

"It's not much of a plan." Mr. Argent said. "But we can do this. The eight of you will go there with Maya behind a rifle. While me and the twins stay close by with Derek."

"Can we trust them? Especially twin number one and two." Jackson asked Mr. Argent.

"What do you mean by twin number one and two? We have names you know." Said one.

"He means that they can't tell you apart." Maya said looking at him, than she looked at the pack. "The idiot one is Aiden, the other one is Ethan. And yes you can trust us."

"We don't really have much choice." Scott said.

"Let's do this then." Boyd said.

With that everyone headed to the warehouse where Stiles was supposed to be.

Meanwhile Stiles was chained to a chair with a couple of bruises and a mountain ash barrier. "_If I get out of this the pack will kill me. Or more importantly Derek will kill me. Why didn't I take someone with me? If I would, I could be home now with a happy Derek with me… not in this shit hole."_ Stiles thought to himself just before the pack came through the door.

The fight was over rather fast. One of the woman was pacing back and forth in front of the betas while another woman trained her gun on them and a man held a gun to Stiles. The main woman went on and on about how werewolves were monsters and beasts and needed to be put down. She didn't have enough time to react when the man dropped to the ground with a bullet in his chest and the pack took their cue to launch into action. They made sure the two women were down before turning their collective attention on Stiles.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lydia said.

"Do you even know how worried we were?" Erica said.

"Why couldn't you just wake one of us to go with you?" Boyd growled.

"Not to mention how worried Derek was." Isaac said.

"That much stress is not good for him." Scott added to that.

While the pack yelled at their alpha Maya came to break the circle of mountain ash and take the chains of.

Stiles ignored the pack and asked her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maya. Me and my Brothers came here to talk to you but apparently we have to save you to do that." She smiled.

"Wait if all of you are here who's with Derek? There are still two hunters missing, the children of that bitch." Stiles says, glancing at the women who'd been leading the 'pep talk'.

"He's with my brothers. They're werewolves like you guys and Mr. Argent is with them too." Maya replied.

They get outside just as Derek comes out of forest with Mr. Argent, the twins and another man. Suddenly Stiles was shifted beside Derek and roaring at the other man who flashed his own red eyes in response.

"Calm down Stiles!" Derek yells, dragging him out of the other mans face. "He saved me. His name is Jack. If he weren't there then I would probably be dead right now. He is the twin's alpha and Maya's boyfriend."

Stiles looked at Mr. Argent. "Is that true?" He nods. Stiles looks at the man and says "Thank you." Turning away from the man in favor of checking Derek over from head to toe.

"I'm fine." Derek assures Stiles. "But you are in _so_ much trouble. I can't believe you put me through that." His growl is cut off mid-sentence when Stiles pulls him into a deep kiss.

When they got back to the house they all sat down in the living room and listen to Jack's, Maya's and the twin's story. Derek sat in Stiles lap on the armchair. The pack was on the big couch and floor while Maya sat on Jack's lap with the twins on the other couch.

"When I was 19 our parents died in a car accident. That was two years ago." Maya started. "The three of us were alone ever since. I met Jack a couple months later, he comes from a family of hunters. Sometimes the three of us go with him and his family after the rouges that hurt the humans. We never had any problems until two months ago. Jack, Aiden and Ethan were in the forest when a rouge alpha attacked them but instead of killing them he turned them. Jack killed it and became an alpha."

"Even thought my family has a code, they still wouldn't be very _happy _about this situation." Jack added. "That is why we left and started living together, somewhere else."

"But way come to us then?" Stiles asked.

"Because I was never a werewolf and now I'm an alpha." Jack said while looking at Stiles. "Even thought I have some knowledge, I have no idea how am I suppose to lead my pack and I don't know a lot about werewolf politics. That is why when we heard that the Levitt family was coming here we decided that we would come along and ask if you would will be willing to teach me and in exchange we would tell you what the Levitt family was planning. But something came up and I had to stay behind and I told them to stay under the radar." He said, gesturing at the other three.

"Why didn't you just tell us that they were planning something? We could have prevented all this." Erica said.

"Because even thought we wanted your help, I would never risk my family's safety to get on your good side." Jack said without even sounding sorry.

Stiles grinned at him. "You passed. Congratulations."

"What?" Twins said at the same time.

"Stiles would never help someone who is willing to risk his family to get something." Isaac explained.

"For now let's go to sleep. It was a long night and Derek need's his rest. We will talk more in the morning." Stiles said while taking the mostly asleep Derek into his arms and carrying him upstairs.

"It's already morning." Scott whined.

"Then when we all wake up." Stiles corrected himself. "Someone show them the guest room."

When they all woke up it was already late in the afternoon. The pack was outside playing with the twins and Stiles and Jack were talking in the library. Derek was making diner with Isaac watching him when Maya came in the kitchen asking if she could help. Derek could tell that she wanted to ask something but was hesitant. So he dismissed Isaac, asking "Could you give us some time so we could talk in private?"

"Stiles said that I can't leave you alone." Isaac answers.

"I will handle Stiles. Just give us 15 minutes." Derek said to that.

"5." Isaac said not happy about it.

"10… And I will make your favorite dessert." Derek bargained.

Isaac thought that through. He sighed. "Fine."

Derek ran his fingers through Isaac's hair and said. "Thank you."

When Isaac was outside he turned to Maya. "We don't have much time so ask what you want to know."

Maya looked at Derek with big eyes than looked at her hands and said in a whisper. "I wanted to know what I have to do so I can stay with Jack."

Derek thought about what she said for a while than said. "What do you mean by _what I have to do_?"

"If I have to tell Jack to give me the bite so I can stay with him and how I have to act…" Maya said when Derek interrupted her. "You don't have to be a werewolf to be his mate. That is something you two can decide together."

"I see." Maya said. "How does a mate have to act?"

"He choose you when he was still human right. Well now is not much different since his wolf is a part of him. You don't have to act any different. Be his pack mate, friend, family and girlfriend." Derek said smiling.

"If we have kids they will probably be werewolves right?" Maya asked.

"Since Jack is an alpha there is a big chance yes." Derek said.

"I'm scared." Maya said and Derek looked at her. "No don't get me wrong I'm not scared of the fact that I will give birth to werewolves someday. I'm scared that I will screw up. I have no clue how to raise a werewolf since I was always human. I have no clue how to act around them, if there are things I'm not allowed to do…"

"Maya calm down. I was a werewolf my whole life and I am still scared shitless." Derek said while hugging Maya. "I am do in four months and I still have no clue how am I goanna do this. But one thing is for sure we will both have help from our pack and our alphas. Okay."

"Yeah. You're right." Maya said as they stopped hugging. "We better start on that desert for Isaac now."

Derek laughed "Yeah you are right."

Dinner with four more members was interesting to say at lease. They stayed for two more weeks and before they left they promised to stay in touch and Derek gave Maya his number if she ever needed someone to talk to.

Three months later Derek got a panic call from Maya, while he was lying in bed with Stiles, that she just found out that she is pregnant and that she has no idea how to tell Jack. Derek told her to calm down and take a deep breath. "Just sit him down somewhere when you tell him. You honestly can't do worse then how Stiles found out."

"How _did _Stiles found out?" Maya asked over the phone.

"I got kidnapped." Derek answered.


End file.
